Turles new Empire
by Chariotas
Summary: The Saiyans are brought back to life in but can they look after their new most dangerous weapon Vegeta.


**I do not own any of the characters in Dragonball,Dragonball z or Dragonball GT all rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

_This story is set after Dragonball freeza reborn. This Fic is focused on Vegeta, the saiyans and the new universe they find themselves in_

Abloom!Boom!boom!boom!boom!boom!, 3 figures fought an earth shattering battle upon a green field. It was Goku, Vegeta and Whis they had been training upon the galaxy sized Castle owned by the Lord of destruction Beerus but this was different I was extremely intense even for Whis, he could see It in the Saiyan Gods eyes they needed to win. Why because ever since the 3rd coming of Freeza , they had learned a major lesson in morality. This was that during that magnificent battle Freeza was able to kill goku and then destroy the earth because they both had become so caught up in their own desires to become stronger they refused to work together. As a result, Vegeta and Goku were both training to counter their own weakness put forth by Whis; Goku had began being more on guard and Vegeta was little less of guard and relaxed but not to much. As they both fought in their blue universe busting state known as super-saiyan god Goku managed to land a punch on Whis's face then he immediately stopped.

''wooohoooooooo, I hit him after 4 years training I finally did it'' goku wistfully collapsed to the ground reverting back to his raven haired natural state. Whis and Vegeta both looked amazed at first then Whis said '' Finally I thought neither of you would ever hit me'' saying it with a smirk. Suddenly Whis turned around just in time to dodge a world shattering punch from vegeta which was aimed at is temple. ''Kakarot hit you, I didn't and I won't stop until I do'' Vegeta said with an almost poison like venom in his voice, which at first made Whis smirk ''come on then'' whis took out his hand and then signalled Vegeta before saying ''mon…keeey'' this enraged Vegeta to the point he started seeing Freeza in Whis's place '' Freeza'' he shouted with disgust before charging for Whiz with all is power. Whis raised an eyebrow '' that's not a good sign'' he said with panic ''this Vegeta is not the one we know'' Vegeta roared in absolute berserker like rage glimpses of black began to take colour his hair.

Vegeta fell to his knees unconscious ''what happened to him!?'' Goku said running over and kneeling to Vegeta's side '' I never thought this would happen'' Whiz said pacing back and forth ''what do you mean?'' goku replied asking quizzically. Whiz stopped pacing back and forth walked over to goku and then pointed arm half bent to his chin, '' how do I say, people of this universe use Ki and god like Ki for power, however in each universe there are different types of forces that make up beings'' Goku replied by nodding then whis carried on '' in the centre of each Universe there is a black hole created by the gods of each universe so that one day they can restart a knew, however each of these black holes require 4 gods to create one, because once you create something of that destructive capacity, it's never meant to be destroyed it' goku looked at Whis strangely '' so'' he said curiously. Whis turned to Goku frustrated ''well if you let me carry on I can tell, ok huh, Vegeta whilst in is god mode began to withdraw energy from this black hole, but this energy is different, this energy is pure destruction even Beerus uses a magnitude of ki just not enough to go mad''. Goku got up cradling Vegeta '' what can we do'' his brow furrowing '' he has to be asleep for along time'' Whis said sadly '' He cant stay here'' Whiz said with guilt ''Why?'' goku asked alittle annoyed '' because this is the heavenly realm and that destructive power coupled with Beerus's power will destroy them and this realm'' Whis looked at Goku with all seriousness that whis had never potrayed to goku before. Hours went by Goku sat on the field thinking about what to do whilst Whis was floating above him, ''ok…. I geuss it has to be done'' by this time the it began to rain and whilst Whis cover himself with his powers Goku let the raindrops hit his face whilst standing over a comatose Vegeta. ''What are you thinking Goku?''

''What are you thinking Goku?'' a 5 foot 4 blue scalped woman shouted '' it has to be done Bulma, Vegeta is not stable, at least not for this world….im sorry'' Goku hugging an outright inconsolable Bulma brief '' I won't have this Goku….No you're not taking him'' Goku bent down and looked into her eyes '' listen I'm sorry but it can't be hel-'' before he said that he remembered glimpses of the past when Chi-chi would beg him not to go, he then stood up and said sternly '' Im sorry and flew off with Vegeta in his arms '' how can he be so cruel'' unbeknownst to Bulma Goku was holding back his tears with the strength of a super saiyan he remembered all the times he saved the lives of is friends and brought them back but he never thought that he would be the one giving up on one of his friends.

Landing with a gently tac Goku placed Vegeta on a soft bed in Roshi house and instant transitioned himself to Hell.

Meanwhile in one of the deepest levels of hell was an area so dark that even some Kai were reserved to enter. Goku appeared at the Gate to this level and was greeted a 100 ft troll '' what do you want ant?'' he said bellowing with seriousness '' I need to get in'' Goku's innocent smile he greeted people with usually was gone'' No! there are only two ways you can enter 1 by getting permission from Yenma or defeating me'' Goku looked straight passed him and simply fazed with his back to the giants kneck and with one swift chop the giant was dead, you heard right dead but Goku did not care. As the Giants body slammed the floor with an almighty smack Goku kept walking through the darkness muttering the words '' it's for his own good, it's for his own good ''.

Finally Goku reached a cavern, the cavern was guarded by thousands upon of different booby traps but Goku just flew through like it was nothing, then he reached a cell covered in dust with the kanji written ''Saiyajins'' Goku looked lightened up the cell with a ki ball to see billions of floating souls. The bars of the cell were cold to the touch. Goku knew that no lesser being could break these bonds. '' I want to speak to King Vegeta'' he roared his voice almost snapping with volume. For a moment the Souls kept floating then they gradually parted revealing a larger soul ''what do you want from me boy'' King Vegeta's voice still rang with superiority even after all these years '' I need your help'' Goku said saddened King Vegeta looked at him then said with cruelty ''pathetic, I only help saiyan''.

The shapeless cloud that was once King Vegeta began floating back to his original place ''its about Prince Vegeta, your son'' the once proud king stopped ''I have NO son'' goku was shocked then he grabbed the cell bars and shouted with pure anger '' how can you be so cold'' Vegeta once again stopped and turned to him this time he was silent until he began raising his voice'' Cold am I! Having to choose between my race, my planet and my sons and even when I gave that Evil tyrant everything I held dear, he place boot on my face and destroyed it all like it was garbage, do not talk to me of being cold boy '' King vegeta exhaled in anger and amazement he had never told anyone how he felt and yet this stranger forced it out him so easily ''what is your name?'' king Vegeta spoke this time softer but still stern Goku still stunned by the speech hesitated for a moment '' …..my Earthling name is Goku and my saiyan name is Kakarot'' Goku waited for any response and instead got '' Yes'' from king Vegeta, Goku replied ''yes what?'' Vegeta said with frustration '' I will help you and my son but what exactly are we doing!?''

Having entered Hell Goku was conversing with is great rival and friends father King Vegeta hoping to gain his help '' I will tell you everything but first, I need to do so alone'' goku then projected a kill wall around him and King Vegeta. Goku knew that the majority of what he said would be unbelievable so he changed a proportion of it '' Me and Vegeta fought Freeza '' Goku said with a grin remembering all their battles together, King Vegeta's soul cloud shouted '' how are you still molecules'' expressing panic and awe at the same time, King vegeta began moving away from Goku his soul cloud pushing against the ki barrier. ''the thing is…'' Goku knew he was about to tell the biggest lie in the history of the universe. Goku looked at the ground knowing that this one thing would make King Vegeta so proud of his son '' The thing is I was absolutely crushed….but Vegeta would not bow to Freeza and just as we looked completely hopeless he turned'' King Vegeta expressed amazement and curiosity ''turned…to wha-'' just as he said those words he realised what Goku meant and his eyes became wide'' that's impossi—Vegeta my son the legendary super saiyain, did he destroy Freeza'' he exclaimed excitedly '' yes but there were some repercussions, when he saved me he drained almost his last drop of energy and now he is in a coma'' Goku wanted to tell King Vegeta the truth but he didn't know if he could completely trust the King ''I need you to look after him '' how, exactly can I help '' signalling towards the bars. ''that's the thing I have some ground rules and here they are''.

''1: I am going to resurrect you all

2: none of you are to leave this planet otherwise I will get involved

3: Vegeta is to be placed inside a protective cocoon for around 200 years

4: And finally the most important detail is that you will be in a completely different universe, if any beings attempt to wake Vegeta destroy them immediately''

Goku looked at the soul cloud that was once known as vegeta and asked '' do you agree'' King Vegeta sighed in a wave of relief '' after all this time who knew that a simple lower class saiyan could do so much for me, I am eternally grateful Kakarot son of Bardock and Yes I do agree''

With a sudden Zap Goku was gone and so was the ki barrier covering him in the cell ''what did that boy want your majesty?'' even in death they still revered Vegeta and so he began explaining everything to the Saiyans about Goku's plan the vast majority loved the idea, a small minority comprising of Turles, Nappa and other resentful Saiyans towards their leader so hoping of resurrection they began forming the Republican group known as Chandeveer. This name was derived from the first ever legendary super-saiyan.


End file.
